One common authentication scheme for computerized software and services is to allow users to set their own username and/or password. However, no matter how much education there is around best practices for password creation, users still often choose very simple passwords, such as “password” or “password123” for the account password. User accounts with simple passwords can be easily hacked by an outsider and are less secure than accounts with strong passwords.
In addition, even if a user sets a strong password, the user often uses the same strong password for multiple accounts. Therefore, if the password is compromised for one account, then the password could be used to hack other accounts that utilize the same password. Another problem with strong passwords is that users have a hard time remembering the strong passwords.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method for generating strong and unique passwords that can be easily remembered by the user.